I'm movin on
by Naoko
Summary: read the story.I suck at summarys
1. Default Chapter

im movin' on  
  
ok im writing something seriously angsty here.no i mean it.im serious this time.so if you dont like y/s fics or angst period.please don't read this.it's a bit of a tear jerker so here's the kleenex warning. I'm planning on finishing this story,so if you want me to continue writing these kind of fics.let me know in the reviews. ok disclaimer  
  
  
  
I do not own ccs, plain and simple.Please do not sue me because i do not have any money.im only 13 and this is just a overrated hobby of mine.I write these stories at school.And unfortuantely one time one of my teachers saw what i was writing and yelled at me for writing senseless anime fanfiction.badly enough.it was a shounen ai between yue and touya.*smacks herself in head* why couldn't it have been the yukito/sakura fic i had unfortunately left in my locker.damn math teachers.  
  
  
  
  
  
ok one little note: this fic was largely inspired by the song "i'm movin' on" by rascal flatts.(They are a country group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? Dammit! What in the hell was so important that he had to leave me behind! Damn his family! Damn them all!" Sakura sobbed.She was sitting in her room and wasn't exactly in the mood for Kero's attempts at cheering her up. She recalled the scene that had awoken when she came home and her brother had demanded where she'd been. She'd told him nothing, for praytell Touya would hunt Sayoran down, then use him for a punching bag. "Sakura c'mon cheer up.There's nothing you can do to prevent him from leaving.If he refuses to leave, the clan will hunt them down using contacts that they have here.Then they will make him go up against the clan elders.Iv'e seen those guys before, remember when we were in hong kong.six years ago."  
  
"Kero, i'm not in the mood for this, just let me sulk in peace.And hopefully ill drown in my own misery and die." She said icily. Her tone of seriousness and her demenor strangely reminded him of Yue.Which was understandable, concidering that Yue had also lost someone that he'd loved. And speaking of the devil, he happened to hear her sobbing as he passed the doorway to go downstairs to retrieve a novel that he'd borrowed from Tomoyo.Well he was in his form as Yukito, and decided the book could wait.He heard her remark that she'd made to Kero.He decided treading lightly was going to be a good idea."Sakura? Are you ok?" she turned to face him and said Icily ."What do you think?" "Sorry.I just want to know whats bothering you.I may be Your guardian but im also a friend.And sometimes talking helps to ease things a bit.I Recall that's what you told me when you got sick of me moping around."  
  
  
  
"This is different.He's not dead, just dammit!"She punched the wall with her fist, punching a huge hole in it."Damn." "Sakura........." "Ok ok..." Yukito suddenly transformed, making Sakura shield her face because of the sudden light.ten seconds later her guardian was sitting on the bed."Now, tell me what happened in a civil, un violent manner.i don't need broken limbs." She flopped listlessly on the bed next to him."First, we got in another argument.I cant even remember what that was about at all.then it went from that to why he was leaving.obviously his damn family is more important to him than ill ever be.and the thing is,ill never see him again, because he is foreboden to leave hong kong, and he is forbidden to see me."  
  
  
  
She collapsed directly into another crying fit.she leaned right into Yue's shoulder.which made him jump,he definitely wasn't used to close quarters contact with her.He rubbed her back in reassurance and told her time will ease the pain a little.She leaned into his chest and sighed, knowing that he was right.He hugged her a little, she was still sobbing. "I just don't know what to do, I feel like i'm lost, like theres a huge gaping wound in the middle of my chest. I don't know anymore.lately my entire lifes been going down the tubes.relationships with friends, grades, my bills, everything.This is the latest addition to the weight on my shoulders.everything started to slide downhill since i moved back home to help take care of daddy last summer.I'm no longer the cheery little girl you guys once knew.I'm just a ghost of that person.I feel so empty.it hurts, a lot.And lately with all of these damned magicians coming after you guys,this is way more than what I can handle.I mean all of my so called friends have deserted me,i have no one to talk to, Sayoran he's gone.dad's gone.he died.touya he's leaving for america tommorow.The only one I have left is you.I'm sending kero with my brother in case he needs protection.besides thats payback for last weeks little practical joke."  
  
  
  
"It's ok.You can tell me anything Sakura, you know that.I just wish that you weren't so sad." "Well get used to it ,I wont be happy for a while." she said giving him a saddened look."i just love him so much." she said sobbing into the pillow."Thank you for listening to my little self pity session." "No problem mistress.Just remember if you ever need to talk to anyone....I'm here." "Yue?" "What?" "Thank you.and another thing, don't call me mistress.I'm youir friend.And I don't demand that you call me that." "I'll try Sakura-sama." "Don't call me that either!" she grumbled  
  
"fine then Sakura-chan." "Thank you." he turned and headed out the door.Meanwhile.....something sinister was being planned nearby.By none other than Eriol Hiiwagizawa.(What a surprise there)  
  
"Heh! I found your weak spot Yue! Now all I gotta do is get you two together somehow!" he snickered evilly, watching the guardian turn red as Sakura leaned against him."MASTER!! TELL RUBY TO LEAVE ME ALONE!Ulp! PLEASE SHES FORCE FEEDING ME MORE SUGAR!!!" Suppi yelled from the kitchen of the three story mansion."Ruby! Leave the sugar allergic one alone!" "Aww cmon master! lemme have a little fun." "Getting him drunk isn't fun.Its dangerous you moron." he muttered."Especially for me." he grumbled getting up to go pry poor suppi from rubys evil clutches."I know I created her to be the opposite of Yue.But does it have to be this extreme?"  
  
  
  
end of ch 1!!! Heh.hope you like it.this is going to get a little out of control in the upcoming chapters so watch out.some of this fic will have some humour.but not much.um I know Yue seems way out of character.that's because he is.(Gomen nasai! Minna!)ill try to fix that as I go along.There will be plenty of Sayoran jealousy ahead.somewhere......(probably in chapter three although...i haven't decided when he's going to return yet.) This story actually has a plot line! And Im on summer break...so Ill probably update regularly.ok? well gotta fly.  
  
  
  
ja ne!!!!  
  
  
  
naoko. 


	2. Plans arise

Ok im back Minna-san.i just erm finished ch 1 and im a little happier about the way that this one is turning out other than my other fic.which im going to majorly fix.(Dumb sisters.whoever created younger siblings oughta be staked!! Ill get my revenge.ohh i cant wait to drag her boyfriend off to a seperate corner and tell him about a couple of my sisters habits........) erm never mind that . that was my evil little revengeful side showing its head there.im just evil enough to blackmail people if they make me mad enough. ok with this fic.no flames although borderline constructive criticism is welcome.he heh. and to all of you Y/S haters.do not read this story.because.it has a lot.I repeat a lot of Y/S sap.much sappier than the last fic.and i promise.there will be a long drawn out kissing scene.somewhere down the line.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
I do not own ccs  
  
And niether do you  
  
  
  
  
  
chapter 2 all's fair in love and war.(well in Eriols opinion it is!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sayoran li walked the streets of his hometown.Hong Kong, as usual, was overcrowded and buisy. he regretted leaving tomoieda and wanted to go back desperately.but knew that he couldn't.His family was already mad at him for failing to collect the cards and mad at him for not stealing them like he was instructed to do the last time he was sent back to japan.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Like I want to get killed by her guardians! They would do it too!" he argued."because they're protectors of the cards.""I didn't pass the final judgement.she did.If I wouldv'e passed. You would have the stupid cards!!!" he yelled at the clan leaders."What does that have to do with anything?" they asked, giving him blank stares."your the most powerful person in the li clan,Sayoran! You can defeat them!" "Thats where you are wrong!! Do you really think that I'm going to be stupid enough to go after those cards. Yue and Cerberus threatened me.if i pulled anything.they would kill me .along with Sakura's older brother! Who wouldn't hesitate anymore than they would!! I'm more scared of Touya more than anyone else. trust me not stealing those danged cards was probably the smartest thing i've ever done!" "Xiao lang Li.you are dismissed." one said while a guard shoved him out the door.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
  
  
"I wish that those cards had never been created." He grumbled. remebering all of the trouble that he'd gone through."And my family is no help." suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. it was meiling. "What do you want, meling?" he asked."Just to talk to you about what the elders were discussing.I eavesdropped. they said that they were going to send me to go to get the cards for them.i jumped in and told them not only that i wouldn't do it.I wouldn't betray my friends, or fight them for that matter.besides.yue and cerberus would turn me into ribbons." "That's what i told them. Those old fools think that this clan is the rightful owner of those cards just because they were created by my stupid ancestor. They are so wrong, those cards are sakuras.i failed judgement.why wont they accept that?!"  
  
  
  
"Because they think that those cards belong to them because of the family.They're going to send your older brother after them." "no way.did he agree?" "Yes.he had no idea of what he's getting involved in.we need to warn him!!" sayoran said."Yeah i tried to but he wouldnt listen." meling said shrugging her shoulders. "Well i guess ill be burying my stupid brother." he groaned knowing that when Wufei returned home.it would be in a bodybag.  
  
  
  
meanwhile back in tomoieda............  
  
  
  
Sakura was sitting through her advanced chem class.trying not to fall asleep. even for a chem class, it was incerdibly boring.she was getting an A so she was in no danger of failing. her thoughts kept wandering to what Yue had told her three nights earlier. "Kinomoto-san!! Do you think that you could possibly pay attention?" Sakura wasn't exactly in the greatest mood. And she had fought off that stupid magician again the night before.which for her had meant getting absolutely no sleep."Actually. no,i had a very long night last night.i did not sleep at all. and i would've stayed home but i didn't feel like it." "NIce excuse.the best i've heard all day. but would you like to share what you did last night with the rest of us?" "That is none of your concern." she spat.ovbiously irritated.  
  
"IS it inaproppriate." "No it's not.but it involves a lot of blood and guts and stuff that none of you need to know about.so if you don't mind i'm going back to sleep now.im tired and i've had a long night." She set her head on the table.and fumed.Sakura hated Masaki-sensei.because she was a bitch .(dosen't this remind you of a certian vampire slayer we all love.Buffy.this is something that she would say and i couldn't pass up that bit of sarcasticness in here now could I)  
  
Masaki-sensei muttered something about she belongs in a looney bin. Sakura muttered something about killing her teacher. The bell rang. And not a minute too soon. If looks could kill....... shed be a dead woman.(Your probably saying. Quit with the puns already!!!) Sakura couldn't have had a worse day. It was raining to add to it all. She had a shit load of homework. She was still depressed about the whole Sayoran thing. She had a headache. She was pissed at the world. Literally.  
  
"Are you ok, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked her best friend as she walked with her to their next class.which happened to be study hall. Sakura just sat and glowered. She was still pissed off. But hey who wouldn't be? She sighed heavily and Took her seat and drug out a huge math book and prepared to do the mountian of math problems that she barely understood let alone could get done.Tomoyo looked at her, and strangely a picture of Yue popped into her mind.'iv'e got to get those two together somehow.and it looks like eriol is thinking the same exact thing' she smiled evilly. 'so begins operation matchmaker.' Eriol thought.he saw tomoyo looking at her the with the same expression that he was."well it looks like I'll have some help with this after all." This is great!!"he said under his breath.'well this should be really interesting' tomoyo thought as eriol looked at her then nodded to sakura.well more like jerked his head in her direction then mouthed  
  
"are you thinking what Im thinking?"  
  
"depends.if it's about getting the ever so stoic one and sakura together then yes I am."she mouthed back.checking to see if sakura was paying attention.she wasn't.Eriol rubbed his hands together in an imitation of Mr.Burns(from the simpsons.) and evilly said "Excellent".  
  
"let operation matchmaker begin!" tomoyo mouthed.getting ideas in her head almost immediately  
  
eriol passed her a note that read  
  
"Meet me in the courtyard after school.Were going to my house, to plan things out ok?"  
  
eriol.  
  
She wrote a return note on the back saying  
  
"I will. Hey…wanna discuss this over dinner. I'll pay."  
  
Tomoyo  
  
He read it and nodded in agreement. They both looked at the depressed and really pissed off sakura. She had her face shoved in her textbook and was pretending to work.What people didn't see was that she was crying.  
  
  
  
Ok im going to drop it off there.I plan on this story being a long one so there is going to be a moment….well actually quite a few of them.but…….I promise that this story is purely ccs this time.got it good. Now please R&R otherwise If I don't get any reviews,I will not post anymore chapters.if I get two reviews, even if they are flames, ill post the third chapter…which I am working on right now.Ok? ok.now it's time for an explanation about the little wolf having a brother..well the story isnt going to work if I hadn't added that little aspect. So please bear with me.Im trying my danged hardest to make this story turn out halfway decent. But I can't seem to stay on one topic for too long.so don't kill me ok?Please R&R. 


End file.
